Finding You
by darkknightfan10
Summary: In his latest fight against The Flash, Eobard Thawne, The Reverse-Flash is stranded with his powers in the past. There, he meets Patty Spivott. As the two grow closer, will Eobard choose between His Time, or her? Based off The Tv show and comics.
1. Chapter 1

Finding You

This is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy, and please review!

Chapter 1

Eobard ran as fast as he could, his red lightning radiating off of him. The flash followed, behind but was gaining up on him. Eobard didn't look behind him. Instead he willed himself to run faster. The derelict building came into view as Eobard ran to it with the Flash in tow. When he first arrived, Eobard had scouted for buildings to use to smuggle stolen tech in. In this case, Eobard had stolen parts and pieces from various companies known for cutting edge technology. Eobard had used the tech to make a Tachyon portal.

It would activate a portal to send him home using the combined speed of the Flash and his own speed. To his time. Eobard smirked. Eobard ran around the building. once. Twice. The third time Flash had ran into the opposite direction he had ran in, as Flash charged at him. Eobard turned to run, only for the Flash to deliver a blow to his side. Pain shot through his body. Grabbing the Flash's arm, Eobard sharply twisted it, feeling it contort under his grip. "You can't stop me! You're too slow!" Eobard exclaimed, his voice was distorted and his glowing red eyes burning with hate. Hate for his idol. for the man he had looked up to. With a burst of speed, Eobard Thawne began to circle the building. Despite being wounded, Flash wasn't going to give up. He'd catch Revere-Flash if it killed him. "I don't know what game you're playing, but this ends now!" Flash sped after him, but his arm throbbed with pain.

Eobard laughed. He heard a whooshing sound. The Tachyon Portal! It was activated! Wasting no time, Eobard ran into the building. A moment later, the Flash followed after him. Eobard saw the portal as he ran to it. The portal swirled a bright blue color, contained in the ring Eobard had built. The ring housing the portal itself was built on a platform. Eobard had built motion detectors into the Tachyon Portal. Running at it, Eobard leapt directly into the portal as Flash sped in. The portal stopped, deactivated at the lack of Flash and Reverse-Flash's combined speed. Flash went to it, inspecting it closely. Damn, Barry worriedly. Barry hadn't been aware of the technology Thawne had stolen. Reverse-Flash had planted bombs at the Central City Picture News and C.C. Jitters. Barry had been sent some form of holographic message telling him about Picture News and hadn't bothered telling him about the bomb at Jitters. Cisco had heard ticking and discovered it before deactivating it.

It had all been a diversion to spite Barry and to prevent him from finding out that Thawne had been stealing technology to make a time machine. Barry called Cisco. He wondered if he could reactivate it somehow. Eobard landed roughly on a patch of grass. Getting up, Eobard brushed himself off. Turning, he saw a man and woman look at him, staring at him. Looking around, Eobard felt fear creep into his veins like ice. This wasn't his time! Where were the towering skyscrapers, the hover bikes, the flying cars? Eobard noticed the two were still staring at him. "what?!" The couple fled. Eobard couldn't blame them. If he saw some vibrating yellow clad, glowing red eyed creature land. Eobard pulled his hood off. Approaching the building, he saw a man throwing a frisbee back and forth. Eobard would've laughed, he couldn't understand why two grown men would play with something for dogs. But he wasn't in a laughing mood. Blurring himself, Eobard watched the frisbee make it's way to one of the men in slow motion. Eobard ran at it, grabbing it with swift speed, smacking the man who had almost caught it in the face. Grabbing the other man, Eobard held him in an iron grip. The man's face contorted in fear at the events that were unfolding. "where am I? What year is it? Tell me!" Eobard shook the man roughly. The man babbled incoherently in fear. Eobard raised his hand, vibrating it and bringing it closer to the man's chest. "Tell me..." The man screamed. Cursing, Eobard raised his hand, getting ready to plunge it through the man's chest when a dog barked. "What the hell's going on out here?" Eobard threw the man to the ground. He landed with a thud as Eobard Thawne raced off into the night.

There you have it! The 1st chapter! There will be more along the way. Next chapter introduces Patty. It's also based off the TV show, but maybe in the future. Still deciding on it. Hope you All Enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Finding You

Chapter 2

Eobard ran out of Central City. He wasn't ready to fight the Flash. He'd need to make another Tachyon Portal. Stopping on the bridge between Central City and Keystone City for rest, Eobard reflected on how he got here. Hadn't he set it? He was positive. Was it the Tachyons? He was sure he had powered it's energy to send him to his time. Eobard took off running, entering Keystone City. Patty woke up, tired. She'd had a long night. Getting up, she stretched and yawned. After showering, she got dressed, getting ready for work. She put on her jacket and walked out of the door. She hadn't had anything to eat as she walked to Big Belly Burger. She normally didn't go there, but she knew that they served breakfast specialties. Her stomach growled.

Eobard slouched out of the hotel room he'd broken into. He didn't like Keystone City. It was run down and dirty. There were crimes here too. More than Central City. Central City, with it's clean buildings and sunlight. Here, it seemed as though the sun was far away. Eobard put his hood on and zoomed out of the Hotel, heading to the nearest clothing store. Running in, Eobard quickly looked at the size of a blue button shirt, some slacks, and a coat. After checking them over, Eobard ran out of the store. Stopping in an alley, Eobard changed at superspeed. Once dressed, Eobard pointed his ring at the heap of yellow and black suit laid out on the alley floor. Eobard quickly looked around. He didn't want anyone seeing him store the suit in his ring. Focusing his attention on the suit, Eobard stuck his hand out as the ring began to glow. The suit flew in the ring and the ring ceased it's glowing. Eobard pulled up Gideon and watched her manifest in his palm. "Hello, Professor Thawne." Gideon smiled at Eobard. Eobard returned the smile. "Hello, Gideon. I need to know the exact year. Pull it up for me, will you?' Gideon disappeared as Eobard patiently waited. A moment later she manifested. "You're in the year 2017." Gideon disappeared as Eobard balled up his fist and slammed it into the side of the alley and screamed in rage. "2017?! I'm in 2017? AGHHHHH!" Eobard took in deep breaths, calming himself down. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, especially not now. When he fought the Flash, he was in the year 2022! Stepping out of the alley, Eobard spotted a Big Belly Burger. He smiled to himself.

He had to admit, food like Big Belly was one of the reasons to live here. Eobard approached the door and walked inside. There was a line of people waiting to order. Eobard frowned slightly. He turned and saw a comic shop across the street. As a boy, he'd read comics about The Flash. He went across the street and opened the door, walking in. Looking around, Eobard studied the racks of various comics. Spotting a comic with a giant metallic soldier wearing power armor carrying a laser rifle, Eobard saw the comic book was called 'weird science.' Eobard flipped through it, looking through it when a clerk walked by him. "Hey, you're supposed to buy that, not read it. That's stealing, you know." Eobard looked up, glaring at the man. "I'm making sure I like it. That way I can buy it." Eobard stared daggers at the man. Eobard approached the counter. Setting the comic down, Eobard reached in his pocket. It was empty. Damn, Eobard thought. Holding up a finger, Eobard backed away from the counter. "I, uh, need to take a very important call. Be right back." Hurriedly walking out of the shop, Eobard zoomed to the nearest gas station. Returning, Eobard put a wad of crumpled bills in his pocket. Walking back in, Eobard pulled some of the money out. "How much for the book?" The clerk looked at the corner of the book. "$2.50, sir."

Eobard pulled out three one dollar bills. Putting it on the counter, Eobard walked out of the store and went into Big Belly Burger. The line was gone. Smiling, Eobard walked up to the counter. An employee behind the counter approached him, smiling. "Hi, I'd like..." Eobard peered up at the menu. "...The bacon and eggs combo meal, with some Orange Juice." Eobard watched the employee walk back into the kitchen. Eobard stood there, waiting on his food. Still holding the comic, Eobard turned the front over. On the back of the book boasted an ad for Trading Cards. Buy one, get one free, the ad boasted in bright colors. The employee came back with a bag. "That'll be $6.25, sir." Eobard pulled a five and two ones out. "Keep the change." The employee smiled as Eobard sat at a booth. Opening the bag, Eobard pulled his food out. He started with the eggs, devouring them. Then, he began gulping half of the Orange juice. Eobard choked it down, breathing a bit heavy. Starting on the Bacon, Eobard bit into a strip. The taste made his taste buds go haywire.

Eating it down, Eobard washed the fantastic taste of the Bacon with some of his Orange juice. Eating the last strips of Bacon, Eobard stifled a burp. The food here was FANTASTIC! He'd never eaten, except for Big Belly Burger but that didn't include breakfast. Pulling the comic he'd bought from the store in front of him, he began to read it. Immersed in the book, Eobard marveled at the words, at the panels and the art. Eobard turned the page. It was surprisingly good when he heard a woman's voice directly behind him. "Excuse me. I was just wondering what you were reading, if you don't mind my asking." Eobard felt a tidal wave of irritation hit him. Couldn't she see he was reading? Part of him was tempted to ignore the woman completely, but he pushed the idea aside. Turning, the woman was standing behind him. He was struck by the woman's beauty. Eobard knew it wasn't possible, but hypothetically, the woman could pass for a Thawne. She was tall for a woman, with blond hair and blue eyes. He also noticed she had magnificent lips. Eobard snapped back to reality, pushing his thoughts aside.

Eobard calmly composed himself, hiding his awe for the woman. He held up the book, closing it and showing her the front of it. "It's called weird science. Quite an amazing book, I must say." The woman stepped closer. "May I?" The woman went to the seat facing Eobard. Eobard shrugged. "Be my guest." The woman sat down in the seat facing him. Eobard held out the comic. The woman took it carefully, gently, as if any sudden motion might hurt the book. Eobard watched as she flipped the book open. He studied her as she read a few pages. He saw her smile and Eobard marveled silently at her exquisite, beautiful pearly white teeth. Her smile caused butterflies to flutter in Eobard's stomach. The woman put the comic down. "Wow. You were right. That was an awesome comic! Where'd you get it?" Eobard pointed at the shop across the resturaunt. "Just over there. They may have something better than this, though." The woman gave Eobard his comic. Eobard stood, comic in hand. "Well, I must be going. I have some errands to run. The woman stood as well. "Well, thank you for letting me read that- the book, I mean. Not that. It's not a that." The woman blushed slightly, embarassed. Eobard shook his head, his eyes locked on her face, admiring it. "Not a problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I must be going, now." "Hey, wait! What's your name?" Eobard froze. Damnit! Eobard began thinking furiosly. Coming up with a name, he turned, facing her. "My name is.. Eddie. Eddie Thawne." Eobard watched the woman approach him. She stuck out her hand. Slowly, Eobard reached out and shook it. "My name is Patty. Patty Spivot." Patty smiled at Eobard.

Whoowee, that was probably a bit long, but I had to do it. And typing "the woman" over and over was torturous. Poor Eobard. He's masquerading as Eddie Thawne! He doesn't even know Eddie yet! One more note, to those that don't know, this is Eobard in his original form. Just thought you should all know. Stay tuned, next chapter will be here!


	3. Chapter 3

Finding You

Chapter 3

Barry walked into the cortex at Starlabs. Harrison was sitting at the computers. Looking up, Harrison smiled at Barry. Barry smiled and nodded at him. "How are you, Barry?" Barry lowered his head. "I should've caught him, Dr. Wells. I had him, but he slipped away. Right through me!" Barry looked at his arm. Right when he had him, Thawne had twisted his arm, wounding him. Cisco was studying the Tachyon Portal. Turning to Barry, Cisco looked at him closely. Barry had grown some facial hair, having been on the lookout for Eobard. "Look, Barry, I know you're on edge here, but you need to relax. If you don't rest, you're gonna be no match for Reverse-Flash if he comes back." Cisco sucked in a breath. After Barry had called him, Harrison and Cisco went to the building holding the Tachyon Portal. They had checked for any sorts of traps Thawne could have set, but found nothing. Harrison had checked the machine for any sort of bombs Thawne could have possibly programmed, but didn't find anything. Harrison stood up. "Barry. You know how fast Thawne is. Time and time again, you've both fought each other, and you've both never gained the advantage over each other. Your speeds, both yours and Thawne's, they're on par. You've trained for years, Barry, but so has he! Ever since you were struck by the lightning, way back then, you've trained so hard. But so has he." Harrison walked over to Barry. "You've faced so much loss, Barry. I know how hard this must be for you." Barry looked Harrison in the face. Ever since the Particle Accelerator, Harrison had been there for him. Looking at Harrison, Barry noticed Harrison had some grey in his hair. He won't be around forever, Barry thought.

He's getting older. Barry nodded at Harrison. "Hey boys! I brought back some coffee from Jitters!" Tess Morgan walked into the cortex, holding coffees. Cisco immediately went over to grab a coffee. "Thanks, Tess." Tess smiled at Cisco. Harrison went up to her, leaning in for a kiss. Kissing her, Harrison pulled away, smiling warmly at her. Harrison looked for his coffee. When he couldn't find it, he felt someone tap him. Turning, Harrison saw Tess holding his cup. "Looking for this?" Harrison grabbed his cup out of his wife's hand. "Hmmm, I think I was looking for this." Harrison kissed her head before turning to Barry. Barry was walking out when Harrison turned to ask how his coffee was. Harrison frowned. Thawne's return had Barry on patrol more than usual. Harrison was starting to worry about the Scarlet Speedster. Barry had been up, watching the computers for any sign of Thawne and training. If Barry didn't rest, he'd slip up. Harrison chewed on his lip thoughtfully. He didn't want Barry to be irrational, especially when it came with Thawne.

Barry walked through the plastic bridge connecting him to the prison. He had been up more than usual, looking for any sign of Thawne. He didn't want Thawne to get by him like did when Barry was chasing him. A guard opened the heavy door for Barry. Nodding his thanks, Barry went in. There were guards guarding the cells and exits, making sure no one escaped. Barry heard roaring. Grodd. Barry ignored it and looked out of a nearby window. The charred, burned remains of Iron Heights Penitentiary greeted him hundreds of feet below. Barry proceeded to a specific cell. Approaching it, Barry wasn't surprised to see ice and frost were surrounding her cell, along with a cool mist permeating from within. Barry motioned for a guard. The guard looked at Barry suspiciously. "Do you have-" Barry waved the document in the guard's face. He held it there so that he'd have a good look. Barry put the visitor's document in his jacket. The guard opened the cell door. It opened with a clanging sound. Barry walked in the cell. The guard began to follow when Barry cut him off. "Leave us, please." The guard opened his mouth when Barry raised a hand. "I said please. Don't make me say it again." With that, Barry shut the door without waiting to see if the guard said anything. Sitting down, Barry watched the figure in the bed get up. Caitlin sat on the edge of her bed, her blue eyes looking into Barry's brown ones. "What do you want, Barry?" Caitlin's voice was cool, but behind it was anger. Barry leaned forward. "Caitlin, how are you? Are they treating you... Alright?" Caitlin laughed, it came out as bitter and maniacal. "What is this, a checkup? You finally feel gulit now, Barry? Is that it? Nice uh, moustache, by the way." Her lips curled into a sneer. Barry opened his mouth to speak. "Caitlin, what I did, I had no choice-" Caitlin's face twisted with anger. "It is your fault, Barry! Jay'dead! He's dead! If you had killed zoom, he'd still be alive!" Caitlin screamed ragefully at Barry, raising her hand. The bracelets on both her hands turned from green to red before releasing a volt of electricity, causing her to collapse on the icy floor in pain. She looked up at Barry, panting. "I'll be out of this place, just like Girder." Caitlin smirked at Barry. Barry wordlessly got up. Girder had killed seven guards before jumping out of Iron Heights with a parachute. He hadn't put it on properly and had landed on top of a car, instantly killing a mother, father and their three children. Ever since then, Barry had looked for Girder to no avail. Barry held back his anger. She was trying to mess with him one last time, Barry looked at her sadly. "No, Caitlin. You won't. It wasn't Jay's death that did this to you. It was the Thermodynamic Engine, it was this!" Barry gestured at her icy skin and white hair. "Being like this, not able to interact with anyone. That was part of it, too. Cisco said hi." Barry walked out of the cell, where more guards had gathered around the cell. Wordlessly, Barry brushed past them. Once he was on the sidewalk, Barry peered up at Iron Heights Penitentiary. The giant blimp hovered over the burnt ruined one.

Barry walked in his childhood house. He had alot of happy memories here. Henry Allen exited the kitchen, drying his hands off. "Hey, slugger! How are you? Whoaa, look at that moustache! We didn't think you'd make it!" Barry and Henry sat down in the dining room kitchen. "Good, I guess. I've been busy with work, that's all." Henry chuckled. "Hell, you're the director of the crime lab, Barry. They need to stop being so lazy and do their jobs." Barry smiled. "Dad, I still have to do some work too, you know." Henry smiled sheepishly. Before he could say anything else, Nora exited the kitchen with a giant plate of food. Setting it down, the three began piling food on their plates. Barry stopped and looked at his watch. The date read: April 5, 2022.

Rip Hunter stood before the Time Masters. He had argued with them, but their stubborness was costing precious time to slip away. "we've been at this for hours. I've given you all valid points, but you still choose not to belive the facts I've presented. So Here's my proof!" Rip held a newspaper, activating it to the largest holographic size it would go. The newspaper's headline read: Disaster At Central City Police Department! It showed the police precint in ruins, with flames emerging from the building. On top of the precint building laid a blimp. The side of it boatsed the words "Iron Heights Penitentiary" on it. The head Time Master was silent. Then, with a nod from the Time Master, Rip went to fetch his ship. The timeline was changing, and Rip needed to stop it.

Well, the plot thickens! Nora and Henry are alive? Yes, and obviously so is Tess and Harrison! Unfortunately, Eobard is stranded back in 2017, not 2022. Which means it's time to head back there now. And Caitlin, evil and in Iron Heights? Yeah, I also got the blimp from Batman! It's unique. Next chapter won't be up for awhile. Send Feedback!


End file.
